Are We Meant To Be?
by greeneyes89
Summary: Let's just say I remember Sam saying "I just have this feeling that we were meant to be together." This story is the aftermath of the last episode of season 5 and taking place in season 6. So are Mercedes and Sam meant to be together? Rachel will be playing a minor part in this Fic of mine, but is the major problem in Samcedes relationship!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Okay everyone peep game, so I've been listening to all these spoilers about Rachel and Sam secretly dating and just completely leaving my girl Mercedes on the freaking side line. That kind of angered me because I didn't know if it was true or not, but if I was a true Samcedes fan I shouldn't have to worry about them not being endgame. If they can come together after season 2 and 4 which was a complete disaster then I know they are going to make it. I'm not going to spoil this story like I kind of did on us against them; my mistake lol. So basically this is sort of like the end of season 5 going into season 6 of so far of what I read. And I'm going to write it how I think everything should or should've happened. I don't want to mess anything up, so I'm going to be uploading the first and second chapter and then in January is when I will be uploading more after the first episode, but then again this is my story so I can do what I want you know. Are we meant to be is about Sam staying true to his word. He's the one that said "I just have this feeling we were meant to be together." I will be writing about the aftermath of this whole Samachel debacle. Sam and Rachel chemistry is way off on so many levels you can't see chemistry in those two. But when I see Mercedes and Sam I get chills going down my spine; what amazes about them is they smashed every single stereotype. They are different in so many ways, but make perfect since to me. As usually they bring out the best in each other; Sam makes her feel beautiful and she makes him feel like he's important and can be his self with her. So I hope you all will enjoy this story. **

* * *

**Six months ago**

Turning over I look at the sexiness that is of my boyfriend. His chest all the way down to his abs that looks so yummy enough to lick. Nothing compares to the specks of hair on his face that I love so much and he knows what it does to me. I notice the little things about him; like the way his chest raises when he's sleeping or how short of breaths he takes when he snores. Waking up to this man beside me is a blessing. Thank the God above for letting Sam and me be okay after that whole sex thing and the dog conflict. Honestly I really thought that I was going to lose him, but I didn't. Because he understood and said that he can live without sex, but couldn't live without me. That right there made me realize that Sam is worth waiting for. I fully trust him while I'm away on tour. And the whole dog situation I feel so terrible about how I let him down; it's just that I was worried about Sam being here alone with no help. You know what? Sam would have been great with the dog and would even be a great father. I smile and chuckled a little bit thinking about a little Samuel Jr. and his silly impressions.

"What's funny?" Sam muffled under his arm.

"Nothing. Good morning Sammy." I said propping myself up on my elbow facing him fully. He moves his arm off of his face turning his head towards me; broadcasting those beautiful deep green eyes with a little dash of honey around the edges.

"Morning baby. Any plans for today. " He said with a deep rasp in his voice.

"Well Kurt said he wanted to talk to me, so I'm going over there tonight. What about you?"

"Well I got that audition for Treasure Trailz today and Artie is coming over and hanging out with me and Blaine, so pretty much yea." He said scooting up and resting his back on the headboard.

"That's cool. Sam? Can I ask you something?" I said scooting over towards him.

"Yeah what is it Mercy?"

"Are you sure you're okay with me leaving to go on tour?" I asked looking at him. He grabs my hand and kisses it rubbing his thumb on my knuckles. He sighs and looks at me.

"Honestly no, but who am I to stand in the way of your dreams-

"Sam you are my dream." I said. He smiles.

"I will be okay. We've been here before. We will be alright. Okay?" I nod my head and smile. "Now can I have my morning chocolate kisses Ms. Pretty?" he said puckering up his lips.

"Hell to no. Your morning breathe game is too strong." I said turning my nose up laughing at him smelling his breath.

"Fine be that way." He said shrugging his shoulders. Then he looks at me funny inching closer to my face.

"What is something on my face?" I said rubbing at my face.

"Yea this." He kisses me smacked dead on the lips and pulls back laughing.

"You're an asshole. That's disgusting Sam." I said hopping out of bed rushing to the bathroom.

"Girl stop playing you know you liked it." He said from the room. I laughed as I brushed my teeth. Walking back into our room I give him the stink eye internally smiling. He walks out the room and I go through my closet and pick out something casual to wear. I hear his footsteps approaching our bedroom and he spins me around placing my hands around his neck and his hands on my waist. He looks me in my eyes and smiles and so did I. "Now can I have a real kiss?" Sam said licking his lips. I raise my eyebrow biting my lip.

"Open your mouth." He rolls his eyes at me, but opened it anyway. I was just staring at his mouth; just to mess with him because he is very impatient.

"Is my breath okay now?" He asked.

"Yep!" I kiss his cheek and pull my arms from around his neck picking up my shower bag.

"Wait what was that?" He asks.

"See you later baby." I slap his butt and walk to the bathroom.

As soon as I left the apartment I had to go and talk with my producers and look over some paperwork nothing major; putting some finishing touches on some of my songs. It was about 6:00 when I was done due to how many times I had to re-sing some lines. I wonder why Kurt wants to talk to me. I'm kind of finding that to be quite weird right about now; I really hope everything is ok between him and Blaine. Whatever it is I just hope it isn't bad. Paying the cab driver I hop out the cab and head up to Kurt and Rachel's apartment. I slid the door open and saw Kurt, Rachel, and Brittany on the floor with a little picnic in front of them. I tuck my hands in my pocket.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"We need to have a little girl talk." Rachel said.

"It's about Sam. Are you gonna break up with him before you go on tour?" Kurt said. Damn I haven't even sat down yet and I got hit with that question.

"Uh

"You're going to be traveling all over the country, meeting tons of people. Guys are gonna be, like throwing themselves at you." Rachel said. I can't believe she just said that.

"Hold up wait. Listen I got my posse and my Jesus. I can resist temptation!" I said looking at them like they are crazy.

"But Sam can't" Kurt said.

"Sam is cool with the whole waiting until marriage thing. He barely thinks about it anymore." I finished saying jumping to Sam's defense. I thought about it for minute. "Okay I'm not gonna lie. It is scary, worrying about what that person you love is doing while you're a million miles away, but it's worth the risk. And Sam respects me. If that makes me a romantic and not a realist, well, that's the way that I'm choosing to live my life." I said sticking to my guns.

"Look, being in love is amazing, and when you have it, it's terrifying to let it go, but sometimes the best chance you have of staying together is by being apart for a while." Rachel said. I shake my head.

"Sam and I have broken up like twice and yet we get back together, but I'm not breaking up with him because you guys don't trust him. I know Sam better than any of you and I know that I can trust him. So instead of breaking us up you guys should be more supportive. Thanks, but I think I'm going to leave now?" I get up and walk out the door without saying another word. 15 minutes later I arrive at my apartment. I slowly climbed the steps realizing the guys are still hanging out maybe. As soon as I was walking in Blaine and Artie were coming out.

"Sam said to wait up for him because-

"He's the new feature of Treasure Trailz." Artie said cutting Blaine off.

"Alright, well I will see you guys later then." I give a small smile their way closing the door behind me. Closing my eyes I lean on the door taking deep breaths. I'm not letting anyone ruin the best thing that has ever happen to me. I go and change and started making some cupcakes for Sam and I binge fest; considering he hasn't really been eating any junk. Well, now he can.

**Sam POV**

After Mercedes left I hopped in the shower to get ready for my audition. I have been wearing a rubber band on my wrist after that whole sex catastrophe. She's not helping wearing all those nighties and my shirts. I get to my audition and bam all these women came out of nowhere I start popping my rubber band a few times; don't lose control Sam you can do this.

"You what's your name?" The photographer

"Uh, Sam Evans."

"Sam, you are seriously buzzing with sex." Oh wow. I thought.

"Uh, maybe it's just 'cause I'm a little backed up. My, uh, girlfriend and I we're waiting till we get married."

"Whatever it is, it's working. Come back tonight for the shoot. Everything about you just screams Treasure Trailz." She said walking off. After getting the part to be the feature of Treasure Trailz I rush home to get this game match with the guys going. I walk in and head to the living room and I see them beginning to set up.

"Sup guys." I said walking upstairs to change real quick then running back down to head in the living room.

"Hey Sam." Artie said putting his earpiece in. I did the same sitting between him and Blaine. For a while it was pretty quiet until Blaine broke the silence.

"Sam, I think you need to break it off with Mercedes. It's just the gentlemanly thing to do."

"We love each other." I said disbelieving what they were saying.

"So you're telling me you don't think about sex anymore? Artie said. Who am I kidding I do, but I love Mercedes.

"It's all I think about. Like today, there were all these boobs all around me, and I almost passed out but I didn't. I controlled it."

"How do you know-." Blaine started, but I jumped up standing in front of the TV."

"Look, guys, I'm committed to Mercedes, okay? I'm not gonna screw it up." I said. Shaking my head at them for assuming that I'm not capable enough to stay faithful to Mercedes.

"Sam we're not trying to break you guys up or anything it's just that long distance relationships don't work out all the time." Blaine said putting the controller down looking at me.

"I'm not you Blaine. Okay. I can resist having sex with someone I don't love." Shit. "Blaine I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I swear!" he held his hand up.

"Your right and I'm very sorry to even doubt you. In fact I know that you wouldn't do anything to Mercedes." I nod.

"He's right. I can see that you actually love her." Artie said. I smiled and look at my watch I had to go.

"Thank you guys, but I forgot. I gotta get going." I said taking off my earpiece and running to get my jacket.

"Wait! Why? Where are you going?" Asked Blaine.

"Well I get to be the new feature of Treasure Trailz, so I'm going back for my photo shoot now." I said on my way to the door."

"Congrats dude" Artie said.

"Yeah man." Blaine said.

"When Mercedes get here tell her to wait up for me it shouldn't take long." I said on my way out.

"There's nobody here. We can do whatever we want. And nobody has to know." Charlie says leaning towards kissing me and for a moment I felt myself kiss her back. This isn't what I want or do I?

**NOPOV**

"Hey, my sexy working man. Look. I got us a bunch of binge foods to celebrate." I said turning around holding up a tray of cupcakes that Sam loves, so much. Something is wrong I thought looking at how his body language is. I sit down the tray and walk to sit down in front of him. He's really scaring me with these mixed emotions he's displaying. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked. He rests his hand on my thighs and puts his head down.

"I'm so sorry." I raise my head and look her in the eyes. "I cheated on you." She draws her hands back and I can tell she was confused and hurt a lot. "I was at my shoot and this photographer was all over me and it was so intense. It was like that scene in Fame, and she just kissed me." I said beating myself up in the inside for being so careless.

"And; and then what happened?" I said freighted about what he was going to say next.

"I got so upset I started crying and then she took some photos of me crying in my underwear and then I just left." Sam said. I can tell she was grasping what I was trying to tell her. She smiles a little bit.

"Sam, you didn't cheat on me. It's not like you kissed her back." I said amusingly/

"Well, like, I kind of sort of did but it was just, like, one of those reflex reactions that you have when someone kisses you." I stumble out saying. "Like, kind of, you know, like –." She kisses me like how I reacted kissing back the photographer. "See? Like that."

"Ugh. I can't do this to you anymore. Sam, I-I love you so much. But I'm looking at my life, and I don't think I'm gonna be ready until I'm, like, 30. And asking you to wait that long is like asking a cheetah not to run." I don't want to keep dragging him along like this and then end up not loving me the way he should.

"It's okay. I'm okay with it. I Yeah, it's-it's hard, but I just have this feeling that we're meant to be together." I said not wanting to let go of what we waited so long to get.

"Yeah, who's to say that we're not?" Honestly I really didn't know anymore.

"Y-You think I'm gonna cheat on you?" I asked thinking she didn't trust me.

"No, actually, I think you won't." I would like to hope he wouldn't. "And I think you'll resent me for it. And I think that we're holding on way too tight and we're not believing in our love and we're gonna break it. It's gonna burn me to see you with other girls. But I know this is the right thing." No it's not the right thing! Truthfully I'm just hurt.

"Just know that whoever I'm with or whatever I'm doing, I'd rather be doing it with you." There isn't anybody else for me." I thought and I see she starts to cry and it literally breaks my heart to see this. "Hey. Hey." I said moving over and holding her in my arms and; running my hands up and down her arms. Her soft whimper's causes my eyes to become watery.

"Just. Let's make a deal. If I if I do decide to change my mind and not wait I'll give you a call." I said looking up into his and giving him a soft smile.

"Deal." I said looking down into her eyes, giving her a watery smile.

**Six months later**

_I've decided to revive the glee club. So it would mean a lot if you could join me and Kurt with recruiting members to join. I hope to see you here! _

_-Rachel-_

* * *

**Okay you guys that sounded way better in my head, but I finally got this written. I wanted to post like three days ago, but it didn't seem ready to me. I'm a true fan I remember each scene. I just hope you guys really like this story; I kind of put a little spin to this, but oh well you know. I know I left out some parts; I was just too excited for the next chapter. Still am lol. This is specifically based off the sixth season with a spin of my own words. I will try and have the second chapter up by the end of this week hopefully, or maybe next Monday or Tuesday. So make sure you guys review, favorite, and follow. The more the merrier. Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New year, if I don't post the second chapter. Until next time. See ya Love ya Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the late update you guys, but it's no excuse. I lost my mojo, but I am back in full affect. I just started this chapter two weeks ago and literally just got finished revising it so it sounded good with no errors. Glee destroyed one of the best couples and I guess that's why I couldn't write anything for a long time. So here goes nothing. And plus this is the perfect week because of Samcedes lovefest. We will see. Enjoy my loves ****J**

* * *

**Sam POV**

It's been at least 7 months since I've seen Mercedes last. I honestly dreaded the day we broke up even more so the day she left to go on tour. Thinking about it I was pretty nervous, hell scared even when I arrived home the night after my photo shoot. How was I supposed to tell the woman that I love dearly that I kissed another woman? Even though the kiss meant nothing I was still shaken up about it due to the fact I told Mercedes that I would wait as long as she needed and that I can live without sex but not her. The look on her face broke my heart.

Now all we do is text each other and occasionally send letters to one another. Every text and letter she sends me I cherish it. She even offered me tickets to one of her shows, but I couldn't make it because I had to recruit members for the football team. That was a bit disappointing, because I really wanted to see her. In reality I'm actually doing something that I enjoy doing besides drawing and doing impressions. Who would have guessed that I would be an assisting coach at my old high school? Doesn't pay much, but it's enough in my book as long as I'm making a difference.

I get my keys out of my pocket and walk inside my two bedroom apartment. It's not as spacious as the one in New York, but it's big enough for me plus its way cheaper. I step inside and shut my door tossing my keys to the side. One thing I learned about living with Mercedes and Blaine is that it always stayed clean no matter what. Well at the moment it needs a little cleaning, but I can't right now because I need to get to Mr. Schue's for our weekly dinner that started way back when some of the glee alumni got back in town. I walked further down the hall to my bedroom I walked in slipping my shirt off; easing out of my shoes pulling my socks off.

Undoing my belt I unzip my pants and pull them down; I walked out of my room to the bathroom across from my room. I turn the shower on waiting for it to warm up; slipping out of my boxers I step in feeling the heat scorch my skin, but surprisingly it felt good. My hands immediately went to my hair to push it back from falling in my face. The water trickled down my face as I began washing another day's work off my body. Then my mind starts to wonder about Mercedes. I haven't gotten a letter here recently nor did I receive a text from her. Maybe she's just busy I thought quickly washing myself up. After another 15 minutes I step out and dry myself off walking into my bedroom putting on some clothes. I look down at my phone to make sure I didn't have any texts or calls from Mercedes and I didn't. Leaving my apartment I get in my car heading over to Mr. Schues for dinner.

After about 30 minutes I pull up to Mr. Schues apartment hopping out walking up the steps to his place. Why did I attend this dinner? It has no affect towards me whatsoever other than it being about glee club; I pull out my phone and still no text from Mercedes. Hmm I thought? Maybe I should text her or maybe not. I'm seriously contemplating whether or not I should or shouldn't Just do it; ok I'm gonna do it. Wait! What do I say? Maybe I should say- _Hey I haven't heard from you in a while_ I typed, but then I erased it. Or I could say _I really miss you and I wish I could see you soon_. I typed it, but was unsure to send it; I'm going delete it but too late I accidently sent it.

"Damn it." I said out loud looking at the message I sent to Mercedes. All of sudden it went quiet so I slowly raised my head to find everyone looking at me concerned.

"Sam is you alright there buddy?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just uh.. my mom was supposed to send me something and said she forgot. Now I have to wait another week." Nice save blonde chameleon I thought.

"Okay well it was nice having you all here for dinner. I really do enjoy this." Mr. Schue said.

"Thanks for having us ; we looked forward to competing with you." Rachel said standing grabbing her coat. Kurt and Blaine also stood grabbing their jackets.

"Yeah Thanks Mr. Schue I will see you later." I said abruptly standing and bidding everyone a goodbye. Jogging to my car I get in racing to my apartment looking at my watch I see that it's a quarter to ten. What the hell was I thinking sending her that text? I pulled up to my destination rushing inside my apartment locking up. Maybe she thinks I've gone crazy really crazy. I checked my phone again and I still haven't gotten a reply. Sighing I walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and then headed straight to my room. I change into just my pajama pants and hopped into bed. As I dozed off my phone chimed indicating that I had a message I looked down at my phone it's from Mercedes.

_Your wish has been granted ;)._

_-Mercedes_

Wait what does that mean I thought as I laid my head back on the pillow.

**Mercedes POV**

Where do I even begin? This mall tour has been absolutely great and I couldn't have asked for a better crew. And I'm glad that I could share this experience with my trouble tones sisters. They have been amazingly supportive and patient with me. My career is great, but the only thing that is missing is Sam. He's the one that made all of this possible and if it wasn't for him I would have been still stuck in Lima. Luckily we have been communicating back and forth with each through letters and mainly text. He sent a letter first, so it was him that got me started writing letters. Honestly I thought it was kind of sweet and overly romantic for us just being friends. We even had the opportunity to see each other when I offered him tickets, but he said he couldn't make it because he was recruiting members for the football team. I was a little upset about it, but I totally understood. And wow I was in total awe when he said he was the assistant football coach. Never in a million years I thought he would do that; I totally pictured him as an actor or software game designer, but I guess not I'm still happy for him though. Now that this mall tour has come to an end I think I might have a little down time to go and see him. I am pretty sure he's wondering why I haven't returned his text and the reason is I have been really busy; with finishing out this tour, working my way back into the studio, and meeting with my vocal coach it's just too much. My Phone pulls me out of my thoughts and it's a text from Rachel; which is completely out of nowhere and so sudden. I opened her text anyway.

_I've decided to revive the glee club. So it would mean a lot if you could join me and Kurt with recruiting members to join. I hope to see you here! _

_-Rachel-_

"Wait what the hell!" I yelled jumping out of my chair.

"I see you got the text from the hobbit too." Santana said making me jump.

"Yeah, so this is for real." I asked turning to face Santana.

"As real as a heart attack." Santana said examining her nails. I sigh.

"I just thought broad way was her endgame." I said.

"More like sick obsession. As you can see teaching is her only hope at the moment she totally sank with that's so Rachel. I mean like literally the show sucked ass Wheezy." I glared at Santana. She puts her hands up in defense.

"First of all that name is so high school. Secondly the show wasn't that bad." Santana looks at me sarcastically. "Okay it was horrible, but she tried-

"And failed miserably." Britney said walking in sitting on my bed.

"See even Britney thought it sucked." Santana said.

"Well are we going or not?" I asked biting my lip. This can be an excuse to see Sam. I smile putting my head down thinking of Sam. Is he dating anyone? He never mentioned it at all; I tried dating, but it didn't last because no one can replace Sam. That man has-

"Mercedes. Hello are you there?" Santana yelled interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes sorry I blanked out." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Let me guess you were thinking about trouty mouth."

"No." I said a little too fast.

"Mhmm just like I was thinking I wasn't a full blown lesbian. Which I total am." She said looking Britney way to re assure her. "So sure whatever you say. Anyways I suppose we can help Berry and lady Hummel get members." San said rolling her eyes.

"I'm so excited to see everyone. Especially Lord Tubbington he's been calling me like crazy and I was just so busy that I couldn't answer." Brit said. Wow ok I thought.

"So we can leave tomorrow. I don't have to meet with my label until Friday and then that's it. Hopefully I can take a break for a little while."

"Considering we're in Illinois we can drive to lima and its only 5 hours. You and I can alternate. You drive for the first two hours and a half and then I drive the other half." Santana said yawning.

"Okay we can leave around noon." I said stretching popping my bones.

"Well Brit lets go get our lady kisses on." Britney giggles and grabs Santana hand and walks out the room closing the door behind them.

"Lady kisses I wish I was getting some man kisses." I said more out loud than to myself. I get in bed with a huff. Man I miss Sam like crazy; I miss the way he held me at night the security and safeness that I felt when he did that was unbelievable. Waking up to him was even more amazing watching him sleep was so beautiful to me. Alright Mercedes calm down you will see him Tuesday hopefully. Slowly but surely I drifted off to sleep.

_"Mercedes wait I didn't mean it." Sam said. Wait what didn't he mean? I looked around and I was in a cabin all alone. What's going on I started walking around and I look outside and I see there's snow covering the ground; a very thick white sheet of snow covered the windowsill. I then walk into what looks like the living room and I see music sheets everywhere. Out the corner of my eye I see a white grand piano in the corner and something was drawing me to it. I sit down running my fingers along the keys suddenly I start playing a tune that I never heard before then my mind starts searching for lyrics to place with this tune._

**_I wanna run away from love._**

_"You have five seconds to get up or I will do something you won't like." I heard Santana say but I don't see her._

_"Santana where are you?" I said standing up. Then all of sudden I begin to rock back and forth by a strong force that I couldn't see. My eyes open._ I see Santana straddling me shaking me.

"Santana if you don't get your scrawny ass off of me right now." I said lightly pushing her off of me.

"Well I tried to wake you like a dozen times by yelling but obviously you couldn't hear me. You must have been having one of those wet dreams." She said getting off of me and getting up.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up stretching my arms above my head.

"Well now its 12:00, so hurry up and get a move on it."

"Damn it okay give me 30 minutes." I said hopping out of bed and running straight into the bathroom.

"Alright niña. Brit and I are going to head down to lobby and wait for you." She yelled closing the door. I hurriedly showered and did my other hygiene routines; rushing into my room I placed on some sweats and a t-shirt and some shoes. Am I forgetting anything? I looked around and saw that I'm not; grabbing a bag I put my dirty clothes into it then grabbed my suitcase heading to the door. Shoot my purse I run back to the nightstand and grab my purse running out the door and onto the elevator. Checking my watch I see that it is almost one I guess that's okay. I see Britney and Santana waiting by the front desk. I hurried over towards them.

"Took you long enough." Santana said snappy.

"Yeah Yeah whatever. Here is our room key." I said placing our key on the counter.

"Well thank you Mrs. Jones for your stay. We hope to have you back. The clerk said.

"No problem have a nice day." I said smiling and rolling my suitcase out. We walked out of the hotel waiting for our car to arrive. As soon as it came we bee lined it out of there. I had no clue as to what they were talking about. All I could think about was Sam. What if he moved on and forgot about everything that we had like he did when he dated Britney? No he wouldn't do that because he would have to told me. Right? After another hour and a half of driving I stopped at the gas station. Filling the tank back up and grabbing a couple of snacks and drinks I get in the backseat this time to catch up on some sleep.

"Do not wake me until we arrive please and thank you." I pull my phone out to look at the time it's already 4:30. My eyes became too heavy and I started drifting off into a slumber.

** 3 ½ hours later**

"Mercedes wake up!" Britney screamed patting my leg frantically.

"What the hell Brit?" I asked with an attitude.

"Well you said wake you up when we got here and so I did." She said unbuckling her seatbelt. I look out the window and looked at Britney's house.

"Why are we at your house?" I asked stepping out of the car.

"I was thinking we can stay here you know and save money and plus I was just so eager to see Lord Tubbington."

"Plus her parents aren't here which is a plus in my book." Santana said. I roll my eyes and grabbed my suitcase following them up to the door. We get settled in and decided to order some pizza.

After about two hours of San and Brit messing with each other on the couch I decided to head up and take a shower before bed. After an hour long needed shower I go to my assigned room and dug in my bag for a shirt. I put on one of Sam's old shirts and hop in bed. Still smells just like him; my phone was lighting up indicating I had a message. Picking it up I look at it and its from Sam I open his message.

_I really miss you and I wish I could see you soon. _

_-Sam-_

"Well then Mr. Evans." I said smiling typing my response.

_Your wish has been granted ;). _I replied falling asleep

* * *

Today is the day I finally get to see Sam for the first time in months. I wonder how it would feel being close to him again. This is so exciting, but I'm so nervous at the same time. I haven't even seen him yet and he already has me lost for words. I hear someone honking and I know its Santana. I look myself over once more and was satisfied with myself. Getting into the car I just knew that Santana was going to say something, but she didn't; which is shocking and a little bit scary. We rode in silence all the way to the school. The closer we got the more queasier I felt. You can do this Mercedes he's your friend remember. I take deep breaths as we pulled into the parking lot. Everything just went blank and I froze.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to get out of the car?" Santana said opening my door. I step out rolling my eyes at her.

"Wow Mercedes you look so great." Brit said linking her arm into mines and Santanas. We walk inside the school getting a few stares. Man it feels great to be back in my roots. I missed McKinely so much; I turn a deeper shade as I pass my locker on our way to the auditorium. Walking on stage made me feel good about myself because I have came a long way and accomplished so much. I carefully sit on top of the piano.

"How long are we suppose to sit here in the dark like idiots." Santana said hopping onto the piano next to me. I wish I could see her face.

"Sshh Kurt and Rachel will be in here any minute." I said shushing her. We hear them enter and they started talking for about 30 seconds and then a spotlight flashed on us and we struck a pose. Then out of the corner of my eye I see Quinn, Puck, and Artie being wheeled in by Sam. He was just surprised as I was and he looked amazing as always. Sam smiled looking right at me and came straight towards me and hugged me. I admit my breath hitched because he smelled so good.

"Damn it guys I told you to wait until I parked the car." Tina said and I felt so bad and made a pouty.

"TINA TINA TINA TINA!" We chanted and she walked in on the group hug. I tap Sam shoulder and we turned away from the group. My lips formed a big smile as I looked at him with admiration.

"Are you still a virgin." He said giving me major side-eye. And to think I thought he was going to say something sweet. Typical Sam I thought. I rub his back not wanting to answer that.

"Sam." I said turning back around to the group. Man its great to have everyone back well almost everyone Mike isn't here. After catching up with everyone and singing take on me. We've decided to call it a day. I was about to follow everyone else out but Sam cleared his throat behind me. I didn't even know he was behind me.

"Mercedes we will meet you- " Santana trailed off and hurried out the room with Britney in tow. Damn it Santana. I turn around and see him with his arms crossed and a quizzical look on his face.

"So what's up and why are you looking at me like that? I asked taking a seat watching him follow.

"Oh nothing so I guess this is what you meant by your wish has been granted." He said smiling sitting next to me. I nod my head.

"Yes it is." I said turning slightly away because his arms were distracting me. We sat there in silence; no one making a sound at all. Until I hear the chair scrape as he gets up and pulls me up with him. He embraces me cradling his head in the crook of my neck.

"I've missed you so much." Sam said. Those simple words caused me to place my hands around his shoulders. He has no idea how bad I've missed him.

"I missed you too." I whispered sadly smiling into his shoulder. He pulls back slowly completely letting go of me.

"I'm sorry-

"No it's fine Sam really." I cut him off saying. He smiles giving me that lopsided grin that I love so much.

"So how long are you in town?

"I'm here for a few days and then its back to handling business."

"So do you have time to spare with little ole me? Or is the Miss Mercedes Jones too busy?" I softly giggled.

"We shall see Mr. Evans." I walked out the classroom and straight out to Santana and Britney.

"Well-

"Shut it and go." I said sitting in the front seat looking out the window with a huge grin on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I skipped some scenes because it wasn't necessary at all. Samcedes are most important in my eyes. I hope you guys enjoy. Oh I can handle criticism, by all means please give me some. **

* * *

**Sam POV**

To say that I was shocked to see Mercedes was an understatement. I can't believe she's here in the flesh. She looks absolutely amazing I literally can't contain myself. It seemed like we were the only two people in that auditorium even though we weren't. Wow I'm still head over heels for her; which is not a bad thing. I just hate that this is her last night here and I was really hoping to spend some time with her and not with the whole glee club like we have for the last two days. Hmm I wonder if she wants to come over for dinner; I'm wondering if I should give her a call. Just when I was about to pick up my phone; someone pounds on the door. Okay who is this beating on the door like that? It better not be the football team doing another prank. As I ease over to the door and look out the peephole and see its Mercedes I quickly open the door smiling from ear to ear. She smiles back twisting her lips to the inside like she was waiting for something.

"Are you going to invite me in or am I just going to stand out here all night." She said putting her hands on her hips. I probably look so silly right now.

"Yeah! Come in and make yourself at home." I said stepping aside allowing her to pass with her suitcase. Wait suitcase? "Um what's with the suitcase?" I asked closing my door locking it.

"About that you see I've been staying with Brit and Santana and they do not know how to use their inside voices. So I needed somewhere to stay tonight and was hoping you would let me stay here." She said all in one breath playing with her fingers.

"Of course you can stay here. What do you mean they don't know how to use their inside voices?" I asked curiously.

"Let's just say those two can go at it for hours. Anyway where do I sleep?" She asked walking down the hall to the second bedroom. Nothing is in there but photo montages of her and some of my artwork. Maybe I could get her to lay with me hopefully if she doesn't slap me first. Before she could step in there I beat her to it. Make up something Samuel.

"My roommate does not like it when people go in his room." I said easing her away from there.

"I didn't know you had a roommate Blaine didn't mention it either."

"Blaine hasn't been around so he wouldn't know. Here you can stay in my room with me if that's okay with you. If not then I can sleep on the couch."

"Don't sweat it Sam it's not like we haven't sleep with each other before." She said flat out sitting down on my bed. _True! I thought._

"Well I was just about to eat dinner. Would you care to join me or have you already eaten?"

"I knew I smelt something good. And no I haven't eaten."

"Follow me then into the kitchen and I can fix you up a plate." I said walking out of my room into the kitchen.

"Do I smell lasagna?" She asked peeking around me. I smile putting the Lasagna on the counter.

"Yes ma'am you do and I have some homemade garlic bread to go with it too."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She said playfully covering her heart.

"No I would never do that. Can you grab the salad for me out the fridge while I set the table." I grab two plates and silverware placing them on the table. Out the corner of my eye I see Mercedes walking towards the table setting the salad down.

"What else do you need?" She says cheery with her hands behind her back.

"I just need to get the main course and then we can eat."

"Okay I will sit and you can do that." She laughs and sits down. After I put the rest of the food on the table I sat down and blessed the food. Then we just ate in silence. We went from talking to quietness well almost with the exception of the forks clattering the plates. I barely even touched my food because all I could do was just stare at her and what a beautiful sight. Some things never change she still eats like a baby rabbit taking small bites.

"Wow that was great Sam as usual." She said patting her tummy standing up. "I'm going go to use the restroom then change and I will be back to help with the dishes."

"Okay." She turns around and heads toward the bathroom. I put the leftovers in the fridge and put the dishes in the dishwasher. A few minutes pass and I hear footsteps and I turn and see her in one of my old shirts I gave her and some sweats. Her hair was in a ponytail with a hair scarf wrapped around her head. She still looks good no matter what the circumstance may be.

"I said I was going to help you knuckle head." She said broadcasting that smile I love so much.

"It wasn't much and I'm sure you're tired so I was being considerate." I said truthfully.

"Mhmm lets go to bed shall we." I follow her into the room. She pulls back the covers and gets into the bed and sits up against the headboard drumming her fingers on the hem of the covers.

I turn off the light and walk towards my bed pulling off my socks in the process easing my way under the covers.

"Sam?" Mercedes softly whispered. I scoot up so that we were shoulder to shoulder and I turn to face her. Making an outline of her face. Wow her eyes are even prettier under the moonlight.

"Hmm."

"I can't sleep can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure what's on your mind?" I asked looking her way.

"Ed-

"Wait whose Ed?" I wondered going in protective mode.

"Sam calm down." Mercedes said laughing. "Before you interrupted me I was going to say Ed Sheeran." _Oh wow I thought._

"What about him." I said with a little embarrassment in my tone.

"It's this song he sings and it's so beautifully Sam. The storyline is out of this world."

"Tell me about it? If you want." I said a little curious.

"Well okay. It's about a guy that's been in love with a girl for a long time and has continually loved her throughout the years. They may grow old but they will still love each other. He would love her just the same way he did when he was younger. And no matter what they may endure just know it's possible they will always come back to each other. The feeling of loving someone deeply and knowing that they feel the exact same way towards you. It's a beautiful thing." She said yawning. _That was beautiful and it's exactly how I feel about her. How can I say anything after that?_ She must have assumed I feel asleep because she turned over and whispered goodnight. Smiling I move over getting closer towards her wrapping my arms around her so gently not wanting to wake her. I kiss her head.

"Goodnight my love." I whispered snuggling into her falling asleep.

My eyes jerked open to see that she was gone. I look over and see a piece of paper on my nightstand that read Sam. It's a letter; I unfolded it slowly raking my eyes over the words that are written so beautifully.

**_Dear Sam, _**

**_Thank you for a wonderful evening and comfortable bed. I really enjoyed myself last night hopefully when I'm back in town we could do this again. You are quite the charmer and I peeped in on your roommate and he's doing perfectly fine. If you wanted me to sleep with you all you had to do was just ask. Not that it would mean anything we're just friends. Anyways you have my number don't hesitate to call. _**

**_Sincerely you're friend,_**

**_\- Mercedes -_**

* * *

**I haven't forgot about ya'll. Its been awhile, but I finally updated. This season has been a complete mess and I am not satisfied with it. 123, breathe anyway Chapter 4 should be up later on today hopefully. And I do take criticism and suggestions so review and PM Me. Until next time See Ya, Love Ya, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my loves I know you guys have been waiting for this to be updated so I delivered. I hope you guys enjoy this because I've been stuck on this chapter since episode 7 ha ha that is horrible I know. Let's get on that shall we. I'm so upset with Ryan why in the hell did he sell Mercedes the short end of the stick. Like for real we left wondering whether or not Mercedes and Sam got together. He had a girlfriend 5 years later, but yet and still he was texting Mercedes. And why the hell was Rachel Blaine and Kurt surrogate. I could have sworn it was supposed to be Quinn, but I wished Mercedes was though. I kid you not when it went off I literally stared at the screen for like freaking 10 minutes. My mom thought I was a goner lol. No words could describe how hurt I was. And to think I thought Mercedes had an engagement ring on her finger. How dead wrong I was. Let's talk about how they hadher sounding crazy when her and Sam talked about Rachel. Heal her heart what kind of shit was that. What about Mercedes heart and her happiness. They made Mercedes into Rachel by making her love her career rather than Sam which is BS. If I was Amber I would have had a problem with that. But I know she glad that it's over and don't have to deal with rude people in media and fans. I found it hilarious that Samachel shippers fell in love with a relationship that was based on a lie and one-sided feelings. While Samcedes relationship was pure love and heavy sexual chemistry. Hell even Sue pointed that out. Anyway I really hope that I didn't lose my readers and hopefully you guys can bear with me please. And I would like to wish Lexa Narelle the best of luck with her writing; hang in there love remember you got this. Enjoy my lovelies.**

* * *

**Mercedes POV**

_"__Sam?" I whispered softly. He scoots up so that he was shoulder to shoulder with me._

_"__Hmm." He said sounding a little dazed._

_"__I can't sleep can we talk?" I asked. This is true I can never really sleep when I'm with Sam._

_"__Sure what's on your mind?" He asked looking my way._

_"__Ed-_

_"__Wait whose Ed?" Sam said in a more panic/protective tone._

_"__Sam calm down." I started to laugh. "Before you interrupted me I was going to say Ed Sheeran." Wow this white boy is crazy._

_"__What about him." Sam said. I can tell he was a little embarrassed, but relieved._

_"__It's this song he sings and it's so beautifully Sam. The storyline behind it is out of this world."_

_"__Tell me about it? I mean if you want to." He said taking interest._

_"__Well okay. It's about a guy that's been in love with a girl for a long time and has continually loved her throughout the years. They may grow old but they will still love each other. He would love her just the same way he did when he was younger. And no matter what they may endure just know it's possible they will always come back to one another. The feeling of loving someone deeply and knowing that they feel the exact same way towards you is a wonderful feeling." I said yawning turning over to get comfortable. Well I assumed he fell asleep so I whispered goodnight. Moments later I feel the bed move and all of sudden I felt warmth from a distance. He gently places his arm around my waist. Instantly I melt into his body feeling secure. Then he leans over and kisses my temple which causes my breath to hitch._

_"__Goodnight my love." He whispers snuggling into me. I smile closing my eyes._

My eyes slowly open taking in my surroundings with the limited amount of light that was in the room. I tried to rise up but something heavy was weighing me down. Rolling my head to the side I see Sam. It totally slipped my mind that I stayed the night. Gently I raise his arm up and slid out the bed slowly not wanting to wake him. He grumbles turning his head the other way. Smiling I make my way over to my suitcase getting some clothes to put on. 30 minutes later I walked out the bathroom fully dressed ready to go. I walk my suitcases to the door getting ready to head out, but something got the best of me. Sam said he had a roommate, but not once did I hear his roommate make a peep. After contemplating whether or not I should go peak in on this supposed to be roomy. I turn around headind back into the hallway walking past Sam room and to the roommate's door placing my hand on the knob. _Here goes nothing I thought. _Opening the door I walk in flipping the switch on and what I see catches me off guard.

"Oh my word. He really is crazy." I said more out loud than to myself. Looking around at his Macaroni portraits I begin smiling. "Roommate my ass." Sam is sneaky, but I give him his props. I don't want him to be worried so I left a note placing it on his nightstand and walked out.

**_4 weeks later…_**

After Kurt called me briefly and told me about Sam and Rachel I was surprised and confused. Honestly I couldn't picture Kurt throwing Rachel under the bus considering they were besties now. I can't even get my thoughts in order. My mind was racing a mile a minute. If this is true I think I might be sick. Surely Rachel wouldn't do this better yet Sam wouldn't do this to me. And if he did he would have told me. Then again Sam has been acting strange lately, but I could be wrong. Maybe this isn't anything serious between them it's probably a friendly gesture from Sam just being nice to Rachel. Wait I can't get upset because me and Sam are just friends. I'm just overthinking this. I think my presence is well needed now. She just needs a push in the right direction instead of towards Sam. Mercedes just breath it probably isn't nothing you're getting worked up for no reason. Sighing I walk inside the teacher's lounge and see Rachel sitting with her head hung low deep in thought. I feel so awful about what happen to her show. We may have a past, but she didn't deserve to crash and burn. Even though I'm here to help out with the glee club; I may be able to spare my time to help out a friend. Plus I had a few connections and may or may not have gotten her an audition. I just want to know one thing first before I tell her the news. As I fix myself a cup of coffee I begin collecting my thoughts and decided to speak.

"So what's going on between you and Sam?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee sitting down across from her. I look up waiting for her to answer. She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear casting her eyes down for a second then on me.

"What do you mean? Who told you?" She asked a little surprised and scared.

"Well you know Kurt is never the one to pass up on gossip." I said taking another sip of coffee.

"We schedule to have dinner, but we didn't go through with it so." Rachel said.

"You know Rachel me and Sam are just friends nothing more and nothing less." I said seeing if she would oppose to it.

"We are too anyway um Thank you for helping out with the glee club." She said obviously changing the subject.

"No problem. So how long are you going to be around here? I know you miss being on Broadway. Especially being center of attention." _That was a little harsh but it was true. I push the thought to the back of my mind._

"I'm not sure. What if I don't want to go back?" She throws her hands up in frustration. "I highly doubt they would even take me anyway after that whole Fanny Brice situation." I frown a little.

"Well that is why I'm here to help. Not with just the glee club, but with you too." I reach my hand across the table and gave her hand a little squeeze and smiled. "Plus I might have gotten you an audition it's up to you to go through with it."

"Thank you Mercedes." She gets up and walks around to the other side of the table and hugs me from behind. I melt into the hug hugging her back.

"Alright let's head to the choir room shall we." I said standing up placing my arm around her shoulder walking out of the teacher lounge. Rachel had a meltdown in the choir room deciding not to go to this audition that I pulled strings for. Not only did I reassure her I threatened her too which finally convinced her to leave. After she left I started helping with the new directions making sure they were all set. I couldn't help, but think about Sam. Maybe I should talk to him soon.

**Sam POV**

I was a little devastated when Mercedes left. It's been almost 4 weeks since I've seen her. We really had a great time when she was here. Like it literally felt like we were in New York again, but this time I felt more ready to get down on one knee and pop the big question. Then of course she had to leave again which I wasn't surprised because she's a very business person now and days. Out of nowhere something changed in me that I never thought would have happen at least that's what I am thinking. I don't know how it happened, but it just did. All I remember was that I was taking inventory in the locker room and Sue came in and that's where everything is blank. It's like now whenever someone mentions Rachel name I go coo coo for berry crunch. **_(This is Rachel by the way in case anyone was wondering lol. Back to the story)._** We kissed once and it felt okay. Well to me it did.

I keep telling myself that this doesn't feel right and I need to stay away from her, but I can't. She thinks we shouldn't pursue each other because of Mercedes. On accident I slipped up and called Mercedes a hag which obviously I didn't mean to say. Now and days I'm not meaning to do a lot, but my actions are speaking louder than words at the moment. There are moments when she pursues me and I push her away and tell her that I'm still in love with Mercedes. I'm just so confused though because I just care about them both. And Mercedes being here is not making it any better or easier. When I'm around her I just feel like myself, but just more witty. While Rachel makes me feel like I should be someone else. Ugh this is driving me insane. Maybe this is my opportunity to talk to Mercedes now that Rachel is at her audition. There won't be any distractions or confusion on my end.

_An hour later…_

_They long to be,_

_Close to you._

I sung strumming my last note. She smiled broadcasting her beautiful teeth clapping her hands.

"Sam that was beautiful. But you do know that this was a little too romantic to be singing to a friend right?" She asked quirking her eyebrow.

"C'mon you know we are more than just friends. I said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"We broke up like 6 months ago. No one would call that dating Sam." She stated.

"I'm confused because one minute its okay to touch your boobs then it's not."

"Wait! I thought you dated other people and just didn't want to tell me-

"No I would never do that I thought it would hurt you and then we wouldn't be friends anymore." I said assuming the worse.

"Sam." She slides over next to me with her hands in her lap. "You're so sweet, but I wouldn't have said I wouldn't be your friend just because you dated someone. It's fine because we are not together. Plus we need to figure out how to be friends first. If and when we do accomplish that then maybe it's a possibility that our relationship could be much stronger and healthier. Like I said before we have to trust in our love and if we don't we are going to break it. I don't want that." She stated looking at me. I couldn't help, but wonder how she felt about me and Rachel.

"So-

"How about this I've been seeing this guy well I seen a couple of people. But anyway I met this guy his name is Tank and he is an um… Christian rock singer. We met at the BET awards and we're both waiting until marriage." Mercedes said giving a smile that didn't quite meet her lips. "How does that make you feel?" she asked. _It made me feel angry and hurt, but who am I to feel that way._

"A little jealous, but mostly happy for you." I forced myself to say.

"See." She said smiling.

"So it's okay for me and Rachel to date?" I asked confused as to why she's pushing me and Rachel together.

"I'm not asking you to marry her, but just heal her heart. She's losing a lot and she's needs someone here to help pick up the pieces and I think maybe you can do that for her." She spoke sounding sure of herself. "And I'm a little jealous." She said softly but I still heard her.

"That's what I wanted to hear was that you were jealous." My mind got curious as to what this guy looked like. "Uh one more question."

"What's up?"

"Is he bigger than me?" I asked raising my brow.

"They don't call him the Tank for nothing." I scoff. "Sorry Sam, but your butt is too skinny for me. I'm all about that bass."

"That's not even." I make a frown pretending to be hurt even though I really was. She continues to laugh and soon after I join in. Later on that day we all met up at Mr. Schues place for Britt and Santana engagement party. Mercedes and I kept our distance, but the whole night I felt her eyes upon me and Rachel.

After me and Sam talked about us moving on I felt hurt sort of. I didn't actually believe he would fall for the whole Christian rock singer, but he did unfortunately. Once again I put the bait out there and it snatched up again. Does anyone honestly believe I would just give up someone I love just like that? I think not. Who am I kidding let anyone tell it me and Sam didn't make sense or didn't have anything in common. All night I watched them at Mr. Schue place laughing and talking. I kept my distance from them just to be on the safe side of my feelings. Here am I again walking the halls of McKinley where I swore I would never come back to again. I head inside of the classroom where Artie, Kitty and Kurt were. Sitting down next Artie we start talking then he tries to touch me and I slap his hand away laughing as Sam walks in the room.

"I'm sure every one of you are wondering why you're here." Sam says without even greeting us first.

"Why are we?" Kitty asked.

"Well it's about Rachel she needs us." Sam said sounding serious.

"I just helped her. What could she possibly need now?" I asked sarcastically. Artie and Kitty chuckles for a little bit. I smirk in my mind.

"Her dads are getting divorced and they are selling the house. Guys she needs us now more than ever." _There were times when I needed you too. _I thought.

When all of our plans failed for her to keep the house we decided to help her pack up everything. Not before we have one last shindig in her basement. I'm really going to miss this place a lot happened here and I'm not sure if I want to give it up either. I smile walking down the stairs looking around at all of the drinks and decorations. My eyes land upon Sam at the bar making more drinks. Laughing I sit down next to Kurt and waited for the rest of the gang to arrive.

We were unable to save Rachel's house. I just feel horrible that we couldn't do nothing more to help her. At least we tried though. Tonight is the last hoorah at the Berry's household I arrived a little early to start making drinks. I greeted Rachel and headed straight downstairs to get this party started. The party begun right at 7:30 and everyone started piling in right at that time. Mercedes was the last to arrive looking wonderful as ever. Everyone was enjoying themselves having a good ole time. Then it was time for duets and Mercedes and Roderick were first. They were singing all about that bass. Mercedes walks off the stage and started dancing with everyone. I was so mesmerized by her body, but got interrupted by Rachel. We share a smile before heading up to her bedroom.

She voiced some concerns while I was looking at the photos she kept on her wall. Mercedes had the most pictures on there with a few of them together. I look over and see the photo when I wore those gold shorts and I so happen mentioned it to her. We shared a laugh and one thing led to another and we started making out. It was nothing major we just had a heavy make out session with a few touches here and there. After like 30 minutes I rise up off of Rachel sitting fully up facing her.

"We should head back down before we miss our turn." I said holding my hand out for her to take. As we returned to the party I hear Blaine and Kurt finishing up their song. Now it was Rachel and my turn to perform. This song was a little risky to perform considering I sang a song to Mercedes not too long ago. As we were singing my mind started to wonder why I was singing this with her most importantly to her. Even though none of this feels right I smile her way anyway thinking of the present. As our song came to a close everyone cheered well almost everyone.

"So both of you are going to do this right now?" Mercedes asked looking between me and Rachel.

"What?" I asked knowing what exactly she was referring too let alone what she was talking about.

"Really you're playing the dumb card. Okay then let's see shall we; first you two disappear upstairs for God knows how long; then you come back down here all cheery like two sick love puppies in love. There's clearly nothing wrong with that picture." She said. I'm not sure if she was being sarcastic though. _What the hell is going on_ right now?

* * *

**I really hope everyone enjoyed this as much I enjoyed writing it. These chapters are longer than any of my other stories. I tried to remember as much of the script as I could, but then I was like f*** that this is my story and I'm going to spice it up a bit. Plus the original one was pure bloop. Lol let me stop because I'm no professional either. I totally messed this up lol. Remember to review. Also I mention one of my old stories in this chapter if you can find it then I will write a 1200 word drabble of your choice of any pairing. The first 3 people though. You can either PM or tell me in your review. Also I'm introducing a old friend in the next chapter so be prepared. Until next time see yah, love yah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so yeah I told you that this chapter was going to be up sooner than you think. Wait I don't think I told you guys that hmm Idk. Anyway I wanted to save this for next week but I couldn't because I was so excited. I uploaded this because I've MIA for a very long time. Well not that long, but you know what I mean. So I hope you guys enjoy this and don't be too hard on me. Alright enjoy my loves!**

* * *

My eyes cast to Sam as I was singing and I see that he was dancing freely. I genuinely smile for a little bit. Until I see Rachel making her way over to him. They started smiling in each other's faces like two little kids in a candy store. I make a distasteful face as I see them heading up the steps. For what; I don't know. As soon as I finished singing I walked off the stage sitting down checking the time and it was just turning 8:30.

It was Kurt and Blaine's turn to perform so I watched them perform and started dancing with Blaine to take my mind off of Sam and Rachel. Just as they were finishing their song the "love birds" were heading back downstairs just in time for them to sing. I roll my eyes as they were singing; it seemed as if they've been in love for ever. And to be honest it scared the hell out of me because Sam used to look at me that way, but not so much anymore. Kitty took it upon herself to snap a photo of them leaning towards each other. To say I was hurt was an understatement. I just don't understand why or how they even came to be.

When they finished singing everyone clapped and cheered and they just stood there smiling once again at each other. _Mercedes what happened to that spunky diva that didn't allow people to run over her or take things that were hers. What did happen to her? _I asked myself. My brain was not catching up to my mouth as I began to speak.

"So both of you are going to do this right now?" I asked looking back and forth between them.

"What?" Sam asked like he didn't know what I was talking about. I look at Rachel and I knew that she knew what I was talking about.

"Really you're playing the dumb card. Okay then let's see shall we; first you two disappear upstairs for God knows how long; then you come back down here all cheery like two sick love puppies in love. There's clearly nothing wrong with that picture." I said being sarcastic. Out the corner of my eye I see Kurt coming back down the stairs.

"Mercedes why should it matter to you what we do?" Rachel said with a quizzical look.

"Come again. Why should it matter to me are you serious?" _Is she high? Maybe she's losing it._

"I'm very serious. It's obvious you're being jealous and its causing you to lash out right now." Rachel said. I scoffed and looked at her laughing sarcastically.

"Me? Mercedes Jones jealous of Rachel Berry? I find that to be the funniest thing I have ever heard. It's kind of hard to believe if you think about it." I said crossing my arms.

"And why's that?" Rachel said in a cocky tone walking of stage to get something to drink. _She wants to go there then I will take it there._

"It seems to me that you are the one that's jealous not me." I stated with confidence look her dead in the face.

"Don't flatter yourself. What probable cause would I have to be jealous of you? " She said sitting her cup down.

"Okay. For instance me and Kurt use to be inseparable we did "everything together." I said putting up air quotes. "I was the first person Kurt told that he was gay and I didn't care because I loved him for who he was. We had plans to go to L.A. together and pursue our dreams. Of course I wanted to do music and he wanted to do fashion. Remember that Kurt? Do you remember how we promised to stick by each other side? What the hell happened?" I asked looking his way with his mouth slightly open. "Then bam out of the blue you two became bff's and I got dropped like a bad habit; and all of a sudden he wanted to go to NYADA. Let's see I dated Puck and you decide months later to date him too." I look at Rachel as she starts to get timid. "Oh it doesn't stop there I'm just getting started." I said glaring at Rachel.

"Quinn was my soul sister and we became close. Look at us now she doesn't even contact me as much as she contacts you. Artie, Tina, Blaine, hell even Santana was there supporting you when I had no one in LA. Now you have Sam wrapped around your little finger. I managed to be okay when Kurt dropped me, but with Sam that took the cake. I made my dream happen on my own with limited amount of support. You're toxic to be around obviously that's clear as day. So it's not me who's jealous it's you, you took everyone I cared about. Where's all my friends now Rachel? Huh. Oh not here they don't support me like they support you. So don't get it twisted I will never ever be jealous of someone who would take pleasure in living someone else's life. I highly doubt Finn would have approved of this. I'm sorry you're a selfish bitch who needs a reality check." Her eyes go big with pools of water in them.

"That is enough; what the hell is your problem Mercedes?" Sam asks in raged stepping off the stage.

"I thought it was quite obvious. I don't love the fact that the two of you are throwing yourselves up in my face; because it's not okay." I said turning my attention to Sam.

"Wait holds the phone." Sam says with humorless chuckle walking towards me. "You are the one that said you were okay with this. Not to mention you practically threw us together. Heal her heart and all that other crap." He said imitating my voice with his hand over his heart. _Did this fool really go there? _"So don't cause a scene to make us look like we are in the wrong." He said stepping closer.

"Excuse me? My supposed to be friend is dating the love of my life. And what I'm supposed to do be okay with it?" I asked looking at him a little hurt. _And I was deeply hurt._

"Yeah you are so stop playing the victim here and blaming everybody else for your mistakes. And technically I'm not the love of your life we're just friends remember." _What a slap in the face._

"Sam calm down." I look her way and I can see tears forming in her eyes. What the hell is she about to cry for?

"Rachel shut up. I'm warning you Sam you better choose your words carefully, before you say something you might regret." I said sternly standing my ground.

"You know what you are the most selfish person I have ever met. What I ever saw you I don't know, but I'm glad I dodge a bullet." I hear Kurt gasp. Sam walks a little closer to me invading my personal space giving me an intimidating stare that caused me to blink. "And another thing I fought for you so many times and I lost, but not once have you ever fought for me." _Those words hit me so hard it made my heart crack a little. I didn't know what to say at that point. _My eyes become cloudy for a moment, because I wasn't able to control my emotions anymore. "I think you should leave." He said giving me a cold stare. Nodding my head I turn away slightly embarrassed. "Hope it works out with your virgin pal." _I turned around so fast my hair cracked like a whip; slapping Sam so hard across his face you can see my whole handprint. _Realization sets in after I slapped him. He looks at me with hurt in his eyes. As if I slapped some sense into him.

"I…I umm apologize to... uh you guys." I said directing my attention to the new comers. "Have a goodnight." I said abruptly grabbing my purse pushing pass people walking up the stairs.

"Mercedes I'm sorry-." Shaking my head I get into my car pulling away not looking into the rearview mirror. _My eyes betrayed me and allowed me to cry_. I started driving and didn't stop determining to get to one specific destination on my mind.

**Sam POV**

I look between Mercedes and Rachel as they were going back and forth with each other. I'm clueless as to what is going on between them or in general what's going on.

"Don't flatter yourself. What probable cause would I have to be jealous of you? " Rachel said.

"Okay. For instance me and Kurt use to be inseparable we did "everything together." Mercedes says putting up air quotes. "I was the first person Kurt told that he was gay and I didn't care because I loved him for who he was. We had plans to go to L.A. together and pursue our dreams. Of course I wanted to do music and he wanted to do fashion. Remember that Kurt? Do you remember how we promised to stick by each other side? What the hell happened?" I look from Mercedes to Kurt who looked speechless. "Then bam out of the blue you two became bff's and I got dropped like a bad habit; and all of a sudden he wanted to go to NYADA. Let's see I dated Puck and you decide months later to date him too." Wait what the hell I didn't know she dated Puck. "Oh it doesn't stop there I'm just getting started." Mercedes spoke glaring at Rachel.

"Quinn was my soul sister and we became close. Look at us now she doesn't even contact me as much as she contacts you. Artie, Tina, Blaine, hell even Santana was there supporting you when I had no one in LA. Now you have Sam wrapped around your little finger. I managed to be okay when Kurt dropped me, but with Sam that took the cake. I made my dream happen on my own with limited amount of support. You're toxic to be around obviously that's clear as day. So it's not me who's jealous it's you, you took everyone I cared about. Where's all my friends now Rachel? Huh. Oh not here they don't support me like they support you. So don't get it twisted I will never ever be jealous of someone who would take pleasure in living someone else's life. I highly doubt Finn would have approved of this. I'm sorry you're a selfish bitch who needs a reality check." Tears formed in Rachel's eyes. Some of the things she said were true, but to throw her deceased ex up in her face like that was hurtful. I don't know if I'm madder at that or the fact that she was with Puck and didn't tell me.

"That is enough; what the hell is your problem Mercedes?" I asked clearly upset.

"I thought it was quite obvious. I don't love the fact that the two of you are throwing yourselves up in my face; because it's not okay." She turns her attention towards me.

"Wait holds the phone." I begin to say with humorless chuckle walking towards her. "You are the one that said you were okay with this. Not to mention you practically threw us together. Heal her heart and all that other crap." I said imitating Mercedes voice with my hand over my heart. "So don't cause a scene to make us look like we are in the wrong." I finished stepping closer to her.

"Excuse me? My supposed to be friend is dating the love of my life. And what I'm supposed to do be okay with it?"

"Yeah you are so stop playing the victim here and blaming everybody else for your mistakes. And technically I'm not the love of your life we're just friends remember." This is exactly what she wanted not me.

"Sam calm down."

"Rachel shut up. I'm warning you Sam you better choose your words carefully, before you say something you might regret." That sounded like a threat.

"You know what you are the most selfish person I have ever met. What I ever saw you I don't know, but I'm glad I dodge a bullet." I hear Kurt gasp. I step even closer to Mercedes invading her personal space giving an intimidating stare that caused her to blink rapidly. "And another thing I fought for you so many times and I lost, but not once have you ever fought for me." Her eyes become misty as if she was going to cry.

"I think you should leave." I told her giving her a cold stare. I got a little cocky and just had to mention Tank. "Hope it works out with your virgin pal." She whipped her head around so fast her hair whipped right back in place. Then her hand connected to my face hitting me so hard my face felt like it was on fire. I look at her with hurt and empathy. Wow I can't believe I just said that… all of it. I stood there frozen not knowing what to do or what to say.

"I…I umm apologize to... uh you guys. Goodnight." I hear her say, but it didn't register until I hear the door slam. I ran up the stairs trying to catch up to her. As I open the door I see her just about to get in her car.

"Mercedes I'm sorry-

She shakes her head getting into the car driving off. I'm oblivious to what just happened. I don't know what possessed me to say any of that. Maybe I should just go home and call it a night. I head back inside and checked on Rachel and she's a complete mess, but Kurt stayed with her. After saying goodbye I left and went home to sulk. Somehow I always manage to screw up when I don't mean too.

**_Mercedes 8 hours later…_**

I crossed the New York's bridge._ Thanking the man upstairs for keeping me safe especially with the state I'm in. Ugh this has to be a dream. _I thought.

After finding my phone I scrolled through my contacts looking for a specific number. My finger hovered over the call button contemplating whether or not to call this person who I don't even consider a friend. I press it anyway, because I need someone to vent to. It begins to ring; please pick up! Please pick up I whisper under my breath. The phone picks up after the third ring.

_"__To what do I owe this pleasure of you calling ME AT 6 IN THE MORNING! I am a very busy person meaning I need as much sleep as possible. In my profession you have to look your absolute best and your quality must be even more better." I sniffed feeling my eyes beginning to water again. Then the line goes silent. "Mercedes what's wrong? Are you okay?" _

_"__No." I cried out. _

_"__What happened do I need to come to Ohio?"_

_"__Umm- no I'm actually in New York now." I said stopping to let a pedestrian cross the street._

_"__Wait when did this happen? You were there not even 24 hours ago."_

_"__I know I've been driving since nine last night-_

_"__What are you crazy Merce are you high? I could have gotten you a ticket or something instead of you driving alone all night." He fussed. _

_"__I know, but I just had to get away from there-_

_"__Say no more you have my address stop by if you need to talk to me." Nodding my head I breathe turning a corner._

_"__I will be there in a few." _

_"__Alright be safe._ _See you when you get here."_ Then the call drop.

After another 15 minutes I park outside a brownstone apartment similar to my old one. And boy did the memories start flowing in. Stepping outside the car I walked up the steps not thinking clearly obviously. With shaking hands I knock on the door not knowing if this is the right choice. As I turn around there he stood in flannel pants and a tank top; with bed hair. We stood there for a minute and my bottom lip begins to tremble.

"Hey come here." He said with his arms open wide. I close the distance between us and was engulfed into a strong yet gentle hug. My head was in the crook of his neck with my hands around his waist. I begin melting into the hug starting to cry releasing all of my emotions. All he did was tighten his arms around my shoulder. He pulls away placing my face between his hands I turn away embarrassed that I was showing weakness. My hair sticks to my wet face, so he brushes it away turning me to look at him in the process.

"Come in and get some rest and we can talk about what happened later." I nod my head as a he grabbed my hand and walked us inside closing the door. Then we headed up the stairs into a room with a bed that looks slept in. I let go of his hand and stood in the doorway.

"I can go sleep couch." I said. He looks at me with a yeah right look as he pulled the covers back.

"You're not sleeping on the couch now get in the bed."

"Wait so where are you sleeping." I asked slipping off my shoes walking towards the bed. He looks at me sideways.

"I'm not going to sleep. Come lay down and just rest alright quit asking questions. Jeez if knew you were going to be this annoying I wouldn't have answer the door." He said walking out of the room. I smile lying down in the bed. Then my smile faded when I thought about last night. Just breath Cedes you will be okay; I close my eyes and took deep breaths.

* * *

**Yeesh I'm done with the fifth chapter it's over you guys lol. It seemed like I was moving a little too quick, but it was certain stuff that was just unnecessary and not needed. Who do you think the mystery guy is? Any takers whoever guesses right I will totally give you a shout out. Now I need to start on the next two chapters. So it will be a little while until I update this story. Maybe two weeks tops or less idk. Make sure you favorite, follow, and review. I can handle criticism so feel free to do so. Until next time see yah, love yah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey loves, first off I would like to extremely apologize for being M.I.A. I literally had too much going on and I literally lost my thrill to write. When I reached out for help people turned their backs on me, but that's okay. God was on my side and I pushed and made myself better. Anyways that's neither here nor there. I just felt the need to finish this story because I needed to work on newer stories. So I really hope you guys enjoy this. My inspiration to write is back. So enjoy love you all.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Sam POV**

I laid there staring up at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. Blankly ignoring my alarm clock that has been; going off for the past ten minutes. Going to work is the last thing that is on my mind right now. All I want is for everything to be okay again. Now I don't think it will ever be. Sighing I force myself out of bed going to bathroom to shower. At this rate I don't even care if I'm late. My head and my heart are telling me two different things and right now I just need them to be on the same accord. I know that Mercedes and I had a thing going on but it's over now, but I just feel that last night was not supposed to happen the way that it did. Forty-five minutes later I'm parked outside McKinley high. I see groups of students socializing which means I'm still a little early. Grabbing my gym bag I head up the steps and into the building with what feels like the world on my shoulders. On my way to the locker room I see Kurt leaning up against what looks like Mercedes old -locker. I didn't realize until then that Kurt was hurt too from what Mercedes had said about him.

"Hey how are you holding up?" I called out to him as I walked a little closer. He rolled his head so that he was looking at me.

"I would be better if I knew if she was okay or not." He said turning his attention back to the row of lockers in front of him.

"What do you mean she's not answering her phone?" I asked a little frantic.

"Can we blame her? She needs time to herself from all this bull-shit." No I Thought.

"By bull-shit you mean me and Rachel." Kurt sarcastically laughs shaking his head.

"Well that's definitely bullshit, but I meant how we all treated her. I haven't seen her mad since she left the glee club. Man I feel like a complete asshole hell we all should. I'm supposed to be her best friend and I should have known these things."

"Your right, but we can't stay in the past we can only move on from it and make the best of it." I said trying to rationalize the situation. Kurt leans off the locker pausing walking past me. I hear his footsteps come to a stop there was a pregnant pause for a moment as I stood there not turning around.

"You know... she was right about everything more so about you and Rachel." And with that I glanced over my shoulder at his retreating form. I scoffed and continued walking to the locker room. After putting my belongings away I sit down to go over the play book. I hear someone walk in without looking up I spoke.

"What's up?" I said erasing some of my errors.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." I stopped to look up at Rachel who still looks shaken up.

"I'm fine, but I can't say the same for you. Come here sit." I push my chair back to make room for her to sit on my lap. She looked hesitant so I pulled her down wrapping my arms around her.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" She asked resting her head on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"This that we have going I mean this feels rushed and I don't want you-

"Are you breaking up with me right now?" I asked panicking a little. She lifts her head up fast.

"No I'm just asking; I'm in this if you are Sam. That means handling whatever comes our way together as couple." Relaxing I nod my head relieved.

"Yes I'm in this with you." She smiles getting up I grab her hand and stand up towering over her slightly. I give her a kiss and she pulls away after a minute or so.

"Well I better get back to work." She said wiping the corners of her mouth. I smile as she walks out the door. Focusing back on my work I manage finishing it and getting something to eat before practice had started.

**Mercedes POV**

Where the hell am I? I asked myself sitting up completely. Looking around the room I remembered where I was. The shades were closed, but the sunlight was still shining through. Pulling the covers back I get up hopping out the bed exiting the door. As I was walking down the stairs I smelled food and now my stomach was leading me towards the kitchen.

"Well good morning sunshine." Jesse says turning away from the stove to look at me.

"Good morning." I said stretching my arms above my head not realizing my shirt was moving up revealing my legs more. I hurriedly pulled it down watching as Jesse slowly turns around. He clears his throat.

"Well I made breakfast sit down and we can eat." He sat a plate down in front of me and boy was I satisfied he made my favorite. Waffles, egg whites, bacon, and strawberries on the side.

"Wow Jess I see you remembered what I liked." I said smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah well how can I forget; I've cooked this a thousand times." He said rolling his eyes.

"And you love it." I said beginning to stuff my face. Wow he does it every time; this is really amazing. Before I could get another forkful of waffles Jesse ended the silence by placing his fork down. And I just knew he was going to start talking. So I stopped eating and placed my fork down as well and took a sip of orange juice.

"So you want to talk about last night? Cause right now your acting like nothing happened." He said leaning back in the chair folding his arms across his chest.

"I haven't even thought about last night. So it's not really important anymore. What's done is done." I spoke beginning to pick up my fork again.

"Oh please you expect me to believe that shit. So I guess I was dreaming when you called me before dawn crying your eyes out. Then not even twenty minutes you showed up on my doorstep broken like someone intentionally killed your dog. Was it real or am I making this shit up? Get to talking Mercedes. Because I have all day considering I took off just to make sure you were going to be okay." Wow I didn't think I would have to talk about this completely but what the hell right.

"I pushed Sam and Rachel together. So now they're all in love. Rachel had a party at her house last night because her dads are getting a divorce and selling the house. We were having fun; I was having fun until Rachel and Sam left and went stairs and stayed up there for over 15 minutes. So what was I suppose think? When they performed I felt hurt because the way he looked at her was same way he looked at me. And I knew then yeah he's obviously in love with her." Tears were welling up in my eyes. I tried my hardest not to let them fall. "Then when they were done I confronted them and yeah it went downhill. I called Rachel a bitch and said Finn wouldn't approve of the way she was acting. Sam just completely lost it after I said that. I never saw him so angry. He said some hurtful things Jess." My mouth started trembling. "Happy .. no-w Jesse. I'm leaving and you can just go back to work." I told him getting up and walking out the kitchen until he stopped me. He rubs his thumb across my knuckles.

"I'm sorry MJ I shouldn't have pushed you like that I am a such a dick." She turns around fully and clings onto shaking with sobs. He started to place soft kisses on her head. "Alright that's enough no more crying alright. You are too independent and drop dead gorgeous to be crying. So what if he's dating Rachel you deserve better than that. If it's meant to be I'm sure he will come to his senses, but if he doesn't then he's a damn fool." He tilts my head up and kisses me on cheek which was dangerously close to my mouth. I pull away and wipe my face.

"Who knew Jesse St. Dick could be so nice." I said feeling a little better.

"Wow that was a dagger to the heart. I was just being a great friend like I've been doing the last 7 months. Unless you don't consider me as a friend." He said leaning on the doorframe.

"Last night I was thinking that you weren't because you were a major douche in the past." I said trying to explain myself.

"What the hell MJ I let you sleep in my bed every time you came to New York. I cooked you breakfast and hell I been to most of your shows are you kidding me right now. Geez I can't believe you just said that." He said with an attitude. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're an amazing friend better the ones I have back home." I said kissing his cheek.

"That's more like it now can you finish eating I didn't make it for it to just sit there." He said heading back to the table.

"Yeah why not can't let this go to waste." _I sat back down and begin eating again. 15 minutes later we were done. Jesse was in the shower while I was looking for spare clothes that I might have left here when I visited time to time._ I sat there for a minute lost in thought not realizing Jesse coming out the bathroom. My head turns to in his direction I must admit I do not regret doing that.

"See something you like Mrs. Jones?" He asked smirking adjusting the towel around his waist.

"And the dick is back." I said sarcastically moving away from the closet

"But you love me though." I playfully roll my eyes and walk into the bathroom. It's going to be hard getting that image out of my head.

_30 minutes later…_

_I walk out the bathroom and see that Jesse found some of my clothes. I chose to put on the jeans and T-shirt. Quickly I get dressed and head downstairs where I see Jesse about to head out._

"Hey where are you going?" I asked completely coming down the stairs stopping a few inches away from him.

"I need some new digs." He said picking at his shirt.

"Well I'm coming because I barely have anything here."

"Yeah fine let's go." Jesse said opening the door allowing me to exit first. As soon as we step outside I saw a black town car. I turn around looking at Jesse as he locked the door. "What is it now jones?"

"A town car really Jesse I could have just drove."

"I don't think so you are an emotional wreck and I'm not about to risk my beautiful precious life because your weeping."

"Yep still a jerk." I said getting in the town car laughing. I guess we are friends now. This might be good after all.

* * *

**There you have it chapter 6 is done. Chapter 7 would probably be another week or so. I think I got all the editing done with this. And to those who said Jesse you were correct. Well Until next time loves.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well dang it's been some months and I feel horrible for leaving everyone hanging. It's hard to think of stuff to write when you have literally no time to think. I miss writing so much it kills me. My goal this year is to satisfy my readers. starting with this story and any other one of mines. I might be slow updating but I will try for you guys. I miss the excitement from my reviews and that feeling you get when someone appreciates your work. So you guys I will try hard to keep you guys happy. Enjoy my loves. **

* * *

**Mercedes POV**

"Thank you Jesse that was a very much needed shopping spree." I said getting out the car grabbing a few of my bags. Letting Jessie get the rest of it.

"Well if it's keeping you out of a funk. I'm glad that I helped." He said with sincerity. I turned around and gave him a grateful smile.

"What's our plans for rest of the day?" I asked walking up the steps to his brownstone.

"About that I need to go in and do some work actually, but I will be back before 8:30 tops." Jess said unlocking the door heading straight up the stairs. He runs back down dressed completely different than before. Sighing I drop my bags heading to sit down in the living room. I hear him approaching and he stands there for a minute looking at me.

"What am I supposed to do for 3 ½ hours?" I asked looking to him for an answer.

"Well for starters why don't you call the friends who are actually innocent in all this and tell them that you are okay. I promise you I will be back as soon as possible." And with that he left and once again I was alone. Speaking of which where is my phone? I haven't seen it since last night. Snapping my fingers, I figured it's in my car still. Opening the door, I head out to my car and immediately spotted my phone in the cup holder. I grab it hitting the power button and great it's dead. Heading back in the house I was determined to find a charger. Bingo one is plugged in the kitchen by the stove. Hurriedly I plugged it in waiting a few seconds for it to get a little juice. Then I turned it on and my phone started vibrating left and right indicating I had ten missed calls and one voicemail. I had two calls from Kurt, a call from Unique, two calls from Britney, and five calls from Santana. I listened to the voicemail;

_"__Aretha I heard what happened last night. Just calling to make sure you're okay I heard you left pretty heated. I didn't know if you went out and did something reckless. Trout mouth and beak nose are nothing compared to what him and you were. I'm clueless as to how they even became whatever the hell they call themselves. Just know that me and Britney will be there for you we're Trouble-tone sisters for life. Also you better be here within a week to help pick out my wedding dress; because the wedding is next week. I will find you and kill you. Bye for now I Love you!"_

Oh shit the wedding I completely forgot about that. I have to face Sam and Rachel sooner than I thought I would. I've been doing perfectly fine not thinking about them and now that Santana mentions the whole wedding thing. _Ugh._ I groaned. Maybe I need some air to just clear my head for a bit. I sat there for an hour and half waiting until my phone charged completely. Going back outside I grabbed the spare key taped on the inside of the mailbox locking door and putting it back in its place. Right now I have no destination I'm just walking and my feet seems to bring me to the Brooklyn bridge park. Immediately I smile and then it faltered. This is where Sam told me that we were destined for each other. Feeling my heart swell and my eyes water I push the thought out of my head. Not being able to feel my legs I sit down on the bench and silently cried to myself. Everything just happened so fast that I couldn't have time to actually think about all of this. First and foremost, what possess me to tell Sam to heal Rachel's heart. Since when did I get back to sharing my life with Rachel Berry. The Rachel Berry that I despised in high school and strongly disliked. Not because I envied her, but because I deserved much more than how they treated me. Everything or anyone I had in my corner was now in hers. I'm so confused right now, because this was the same Rachel Berry that told me to my face that Sam and I were soulmates. Then 7 months later they are dating and now supposedly they're soulmates. For once in my life I want to feel wanted by someone who only sees me and no one else. I'm tired of doing what's expected of me. Why do I have to consider people's feelings all the time and they don't even give a damn about mines? Maybe I should consider doing something that might make Rachel flip her wits. What if I was to date Jesse? No I can't do that he's my friend well best friend now. And I sure don't want to ruin what we have. Plus, I am woman and I do not play games especially involving someone's else's feelings. An idea popped into my head.

After football practice ended I headed back to my office to get my bag. Santana just so happens to bust the door. The last thing I want and don't need to hear is Santana's mouth.

"Well if it isn't hell on earth in my office. What can I do for you?" I asked turning away smiling putting my play book in my gym bag.

"Don't get your ass cut guppy, I got razors packed in places you wouldn't even think was possible to be in so try me." My smile erased from my face quick. "Now I heard what happened last night with my girl." I don't want to hear about this again I feel bad enough.

"Santana please I don't want to talk about it." I said turning around facing her.

"Well you're going to listen. I am so pissed at you and Rachel right now it's not even funny more so at Rachel. Why the fuck did you think it was okay to parade Rachel in Merce's face like that? Fuck the whole "that's what couples do" and shit. That's not what a guy whose obviously in love with another woman do. Rachel has done so many fucked up things to people, but this by far is completely the worse thing she has ever done. Honestly if you two are "in love" with each other than by oh means be merry and disgusting looking. But when Mercedes is around you two better consider her feelings when she sees you two together. If Britney didn't care for you as much, you wouldn't even be invited to my wedding." She said all in one breath. Leaving me completely speechless with a jumbled up mind. I didn't really notice her leaving, but she turned back around.

"So help me if Mercedes gets hurt one more time by you or Rachel. You will deal with me and I will end you." With that she left. How the hell am I supposed to be happy when people keep throwing Mercedes in everything. I'm with Rachel for crying out loud. If they respected my relationship with Mercedes, then they need to do the same for me and Rachel relationship. Simple as that. What me and mercy… I mean Mercedes and me had been over for some time and what we had is nothing but a memory. If only she can stay a memory. I just need to apologize and hope for the better. Maybe I just need to leave it alone and let her have her space and to time to cope with this. Yeah I think that will be best. Grabbing everything I needed I head out for the night. On my way out I see Rachel already heading down the building.

"Rach!" I call out and she turns around.

"Hey Sam what's up." She says meeting me halfway smiling. I grab her hand intertwining our fingers.

"Well I was hoping to take my lovely girlfriend out for a bite to eat. Maybe a movie at my place possibly." I asked giving a small smile. She looked a little hesitant before speaking.

"Uh sure that would be nice Sam, but I'll have to do a raincheck on the movie."

"Alright that's cool. I'll pick you up in two hours." I said as we walked out the building.

"See you later!" Rachel says letting my hand go. I watch her get in her car and leave. Well I guess I shouldn't just stand here. Getting in my truck I instantly turn the radio on pulling out of the parking lot.

Drumming my fingers against the steering wheel I listen as the song play singing along to it.

**_You'll find better love_**

**_Strong as it ever was_**

**_Deep as the river runs_**

**_Warm as the morning sun_**

**_Please remember me,_**

_Why do I feel like this is supposed to mean more than what it supposed to? _

_**Just like the waves down by the shore**_

**_We're gonna keep on coming back for more_**

**_'Cause we don't ever wanna stop_**

**_Out in this brave new world you seek_**

**_Oh the valleys and the peaks_**

**_And I can see you on the top_**

_Suddenly my minds put this image of me and Mercedes in bed gazing at each other intensely. I looked very happy and settled. It's like I-_

_Beep beep! Beeeeeep._

_Shit that scared me! I look around and I'm still parked at the light. Didn't even realized when I stop. I started driving again turning off the radio this time focusing on the road. _

* * *

**_Not of my best updates, but it's something. I know it wasn't much I know. Me being me I wanted to give you guys a little something to revel in. So any idea's of how you want this to play out then you know what to do. Review or Pm me. Alright until next time loves!_**


End file.
